


Just A Tiring Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Children, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interior Decorating, Nursing Home/Hospital, Protective Custody, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Sons, Video, Video Footage, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny got home from securing his witness, & he saw Steve making sure that Charlie was adjusting to his new bed all right, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	Just A Tiring Day:

*Summary: Danny got home from securing his witness, & he saw Steve making sure that Charlie was adjusting to his new bed all right, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was aching all over from the day's events, he wanted to forget everything that happened, while he was protecting his witness, but he knew that it will stay with him forever. **"God, Please be good to me, & try to let these kind of day come at least once a month ?"**, he thought to himself, as he was praying silently to himself. He went inside, & found that his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett was warming up his dinner, that he saved for him.

 

"Hey, Danno, Everything go good at the nursing home ?", The Former Seal asked, as he was bringing his plate over, & indicated for him to sit, & Danny did what he was told, & ate the wonderful meal, that his lover had created. "Mmmm, This is great, Babe, Thank you", he said after finishing a bite of food. He answered his friend's question, & said, "Yeah, It's just a tiring day, that's all", & they switched over to some more pleasant conversations for awhile, til Danny lets out a yawn, & indicated that he was tired, & sore.

 

"Okay, Hot Shot, Let's get you into the shower, so you can let those muscles relax, instead of letting them be all tensed up," The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & was really glad that his best friend was there, "I changed your sheets & everything", Danny smiled, & said softly, "Thanks, Babe". He went to shower up, while Steve was changing for bed, & he decided to show Danny a little surprise, before they retire for the night.

 

Once they were settled, Steve led him over to the bed, & said, "Danno, I have a little surprise for you, I felt bad too, that you weren't here to see Charlie get into his new bed, so I video taped for you", He played the video for the blond, with his son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards said in the footage, _"I love you, Danno, Thank you for my room"_ , & Danny's smile lit up the room. The Loudmouth Detective was speechless, that Steve thought of doing that for him. "Thanks, Steve, That ranks up with the best gifts, that you ever gave me", & the Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Anytime, & anything for you, Danno", They said their "goodnights" to each other.

 

The End.


End file.
